Final Fantasy All the Bravest
Final Fantasy All the Bravest is a free-to-play 2D touch-action RPG released on January 17th, 2013, for iOS, and September 13th, 2013 for Android. The game features traditional jobs, characters, locations, monsters and music from the ''Final Fantasy'' series, and a gameplay based on the Active Time Battle system from which the game took its name. It also includes social networking features allowing the option for an extra party slot for every time something is posted via the game to Facebook or Twitter. This can be done once every 24 hours. Story Gameplay Utilizing the touch screen, the player can command characters to attack the enemy party. The player cannot choose which enemies to attack and can fight most efficiently by simply swiping along the rows of party members. The gameplay is straightforward as it doesn't require strategy, and party characteristics, such as the White Mage's healing, which is replaced by a simple attack function. Whenever the party dies the player will have to wait for fallen party members to revive in real-time, three minutes per character, meaning a full hour and a half to revive the entire party. Alternatively, there is the option of paying for an hourglass which revives the party or exit the game, set the time clock on the device a full 2-3 hours ahead, and get the hourglass that way. Otherwise, players may also return to the world map and attempt the battle again with a full party. When a player starts a new game, Mog gives the player a few hourglasses to start off. Jobs *'No.1' - Warrior (FFI) Ability: Attack *'No.2' - Knight (FFI) Ability: Critical *'No.3' - Mystic Knight (FFV) Ability: Firaga Sword *'No.4' - Monk (FFI) Ability: Iron Fist *'No.5' - Thief (FFI) Ability: Back Attack *'No.6' - White Mage (FFV) Ability: Diaja *'No.7' - Devout (FFIII) Ability: Holy *'No.8' - Black Mage (FFV) Ability: Thundaga *'No.9' - Magus (FFIII) Ability: Flare *'No.10' - Sage (FFIII) Ability: Meteor *'No.11' - Red Mage (FFV) Ability: Dualcast *'No.12' - Blue Mage (FFV) Ability: Missile *'No.13' - Time Mage (FFV) Ability: Comet *'No.14' - Geomancer (FFV) Ability: Branch Spear *'No.15' - Summoner (FFV) Ability: Megaflare *'No.16' - Berserker (FFV) Ability: Rage *'No.17' - Viking (FFIII) Ability: Thwack *'No.18' - Samurai (FFV) Ability: Iainuki *'No.19' - Ninja (FFI) Ability: Shuriken *'No.20' - Dragoon (FFIII) Ability: Jump *'No.21' - Ranger (FFIII) Ability: Sharpshot *'No.22' - Beastmaster (FFV) Ability: Bomb *'No.23' - Bard (FFIII) Ability: Requiem *'No.24' - Dancer (FFV) Ability: Blade Dance *'No.25' - Onion Knight (FFIII) Ability: Attack Downloadable content ;Premium Character Shop Summon a legendary character from the FINAL FANTASY series? *$0.99 - Randomly summons 1 out of 35 characters to be usable in your party. *No. 1 Firion (FFII) *No. 2 Cecil (FFIV) *No. 3 Kain (FFIV) *No. 4 Rydia (FFIV) *No. 5 Bartz (FFV) *No. 6 Krile (FFV) *No. 7 Terra (FFVI) *No. 8 Locke (FFVI) *No. 9 Celes (FFVI) *No. 10 Setzer (FFVI) *No. 11 Cloud (FFVII) *No. 12 Tifa (FFVII) *No. 13 Aerith (FFVII) *No. 14 Red XIII (FFVII) *No. 15 Squall (FFVIII) *No. 16 Rinoa (FFVIII) *No. 17 Seifer (FFVIII) *No. 18 Zidane (FFIX) *No. 19 Steiner (FFIX) *No. 20 Eiko (FFIX) *No. 21 Tidus (FFX) *No. 22 Yuna (FFX) *No. 23 Auron (FFX) *No. 24 Shantotto (FFXI) *No. 25 Vaan (FFXII) *No. 26 Ashe (FFXII) *No. 27 Balthier (FFXII) *No. 28 Lightning (FFXIII) *No. 29 Snow (FFXIII) *No. 30 Sazh (FFXIII) *No. 31 Chocobo (FFV) *No. 32 Moogle (FFVI) *No. 33 Pig (FFIV) *No. 34 Imp (FFVI) *No. 35 Magitek Armor (FFVI) ;World Ticket Shop Buy Airship Tickets to other worlds. *$3.99 - Final Fantasy VII - Midgar Ticket *$3.99 - Final Fantasy X - Zanarkand Ticket *$3.99 - Final Fantasy XIII - Archylte Steppe Ticket Production credits *'Director' - Tatsuya Kando *'Co-Director' - Hiroyuki Itou *'Lead Game Designer' - Kyohei Suzuki *'Lead Artist' - Naomi Sanada *'Producer' - Ichiro Hazama *'Creative Producer & Original Concept' - Tetsuya Nomura Reception Upon its release, Final Fantasy All the Bravest received negative criticism. The premise—a game paying homage to Final Fantasy and allowing players to form their dream party of their favorite characters to travel and fight in iconic locations—was noted to have potential, but not be executed well. The largest point of contention has been the limited gameplay: most reviewers have noted that fights just consist of the player swiping their finger along the screen. The amount of paid content, with the player paying over $50 on top of the $4 purchase price to unlock all the game's content, along with additional money for gold hourglasses to revive their party, was also criticized. The game was noted to have little story and little control over combat with new party members appearing at random and the player simply tapping them to command them to attack an enemy chosen at random. Allusions Final Fantasy All the Bravest alludes to the rest of the Final Fantasy series, as well as making references to popular culture. Trivia *The game's subtitle, All the Bravest, shortens to "ATB," referring to the ATB (Active Time Battle) system, a prominent feature of the game. *The game's English script contains numerous pop-culture and tongue-in-cheek references, such as The Simpsons and Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as well as referring to the Berserker as being a "maniacal axe-wielding force of nature that enjoys cosplaying as a wolf." Gallery Ichiro Hazama ATB.png|Ichiro Hazama sprite. Naomi Sanada ATB.png|Naomi Sanada sprite. Kyohei Suzuki ATB.png|Kyohei Suzuki sprite. Hiroyuki Itou ATB.png|Hiroyuki Itou sprite. Tatsuya Kando ATB.png|Tatsuya Kando sprite. External links *[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ff_atb/ Final Fantasy All the Bravest Official Website] (Japanese) *[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ff_atb/en/ Final Fantasy All the Bravest Official Website] (North American) *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/final-fantasy-all-the-bravest/id581058256?mt=8 iTunes Store Purchase Page] *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.square_enix.android_googleplay.ffatb Google Play Store Purchase Page] Category:Final Fantasy All the Bravest Category:Other spinoff games de:Final Fantasy All the Bravest pt-br:Final Fantasy All the Bravest ru:Final Fantasy All the Bravest